Getting Caught
by Certifiably Insane
Summary: Someone catches Rob and Jess getting a little hot and heavy in her room. Random RJ fluff. Just a little scene I had brewing up.


**Title:** Getting caught.

**Summary:** Someone catches Rob and Jess getting a little hot and heavy in her room. R/J random fluff. Just a little scene I had brewing up.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, much to my dismay, Rob is a fictional character and in the possession of one Meg Cabot. Along with all the other characters. Don't sue, I have no money, and my possessions are pretty feeble, considering.

**A/N:** Hey, this is my first Missing/1-800 fanfiction. I just wanted to put out some fluff-i-ness, since everyone loves it. Fluff, I mean. Plus, I just thought this situation would be kind of funny. Anyway, ahoy with the story!

* * *

"Oh, my!"

I let out a yelp that I'm sure was neither attractive nor girly and wasted no time in thrusting my hands out onto Rob's chest and successfully forcing him off my bed and onto the ground.

My eyes then moved quickly to the image of my Mother standing in the doorway, hands secured tightly over her eyes and looking more than alarmed and just a little bit pissed off.

"Mom, uh, I, we were just...uh."

I babbled, wasting no time in buttoning up my shirt that had came undone due to Rob's wandering hands. This was mortifying, I seriously wished the ground would swallow me up, now more than ever. My Mother had never been particularly happy with my relationship with Rob Wilkins. Somehow though, over time she had learned to accept it, taking some sort of comfort in my reassurances that he was not looking to deflower me any time soon.

Much to my dismay, may I add.

These reassurances seemed to be meaningless now since my Mother had taken her hands away from her eyes just in time to see me buttoning up said shirt. Ah, crap. I sent a fleeting, desperate glance in Rob's direction to see that he looked about as speechless and frightened for his life as I did.

"What's going on?"

Oh. My. God. As if this situation could possibly get any worse, my Dad appeared at the doorway alongside my panic-stricken Mother. His eyes widened when he saw me and Rob, breathing heavily and looking guilty. Gradually he put two and two together, came up with a healthy four and allowed an expression of rage to take over his face.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Oh dear. He was angry. I was actually fearing for Rob's life right now. My Dad's okay, usually. In fact, he's been pretty supportive of my relationship with Rob from day one, enforcing the whole 'Rob's a good kid' mantra whenever my Mother had doubts and even inviting Rob over to Mastrianis for the occasional family dinner.

But finding your little girl in a more than compromising position with her 18 year old, motorcycle driving, garage working boyfriend who, yeah is also on probation? Well, that can take its toll on a Father.

"Uh, we were just watching a movie, Mr. Mastriani and well, we may have, what I mean is..."

Rob trailed off, deeming the situation hopeless, probably. He heaved a sigh and got real interested in the floor all of a sudden. Yeah, thanks for that sweetie, your input there really improved the situation greatly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this, as I'm sure my parents would take that action as some sort of sarcastic remark on my part and I really didn't need them to get angry any more than they already were.

"We got carried away, I guess. It will never happen again, Mom, Dad, I promise. I'm sorry."

I sucked up. It was the only plausible thing I could do in this situation. Taking in what I hope was my adorable pout and helplessly cute rendition of the puppy dog eyes move, I visibly saw my Dad's facial features soften a little. My Mother, however, Waspy McWasp there, remained the perfect statue of ice, unmoved by my performance.

After a little while of just plain flat out staring in horror on her part, My Dad sensed the impending bout of rage that would most likely spue from her mouth soon. Sending me a look that said 'We will talk later, young lady,' he set about removing my Mother from the doorway. Setting his hands gently upon her shoulders, he managed to guide her (slowly) from my room and down the corridor.

"C'mon Toni, you know what kid's are like. They were just fooling around, nothing more."

I heard him reassure her gently.

"Then why was her shirt unbuttoned!" She asked, her tone searing through the air at a decibel high enough to make both me and Rob wince. Unfortunately, she did not stop after this.

"I told you, I told you that boy would do nothing but get her into trouble. But, no, you just had to side with them! Now your daughter is going to end up pregnant at 16! Do you want that?"

She was verging on hysterical now, I could tell. I heard Dad 'Ssh' her gently and tell her not to be so stupid, that I, and Rob, were both responsible young adults who knew what they were doing. God, I owe him one. More than one actually. A whole bunch of one's is what I owe him for this.

I finally wrenched my gaze away from the now vacant spot that had previously been occupied by my parents. When I was sure they had retreated out of earshot and down stairs I started to speak.

"Sorry."

I said, my voice laced with mortification in it's finest form. His gaze caught mine and I found myself restraining from falling into it. Now was so not the time to get lost in his grey eyes, no matter how appealing the idea was. His face, previously holding an embarrassed expression like mine, was replaced with one of confusion. He even looked hot confused.

"Huh?"

He voiced, his brow furrowing.

"About pushing you off the bed, I'm sorry."

It sounded stupid now, but I was. Sorry I mean. I don't look it but I am pretty tough, I think the many run in's my fist has had with various students in my school, Karen Sue Hanky for one, is proof enough of that. And I did push the guy kind of hard, he may be six foot of perfect broad-shouldered male but unceremoniously landing on the floor in a clump at the hands of me wouldn't have just tickled, I'm sure.

He still looked a little worse for wear actually, but that may have had something to do with my parent's looking like they both wanted to brutally murder him just then. Plus, the whole paralyzing amount of embarrassment he must have just suffered through may have been a contributing factor, also.

"Oh. No, that's..." He swallowed, "That's okay."

I nodded. Silence engulfed us both for a little while. It was uncomfortable somewhat, which is unusual since our silences are usually companiable. I guess it was on account of what had gone on a little while ago.

Rob and I had never gone THAT far before. Our make out sessions usually consisted of a lot of kissing and that was all. Maybe a few fleeting touches in places Rob thought were unacceptable and pulled away immediately when he realized where he had brushed his hand. (Which did not fail in annoying me, might I add.) So, what we had just nearly done was new ground. WAY new ground.

I could tell that Rob was finding it a little overwhelming too, since he went back to gazing out at the floor. I could practically feel the lecture coming along about how, although we had moved past the whole 'jailbait' factor, we should wait until I was ready to do this. Hello! I AM ready, in fact I'm rairing to go, Rob!

The silence was beginning to annoy me, so much in fact that I sunk down from my place on the bed to the floor he was occupying. I took his hand, trailing my fingers across his knuckles and examining the calluses he had gotten from working at the garage. Whilst carrying out this task, I could feel his eyes on me, so I spoke.

"I'm thinking maybe we should hang out at your house from now on."

I looked up, he smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

In an effort to hold out on venturing downstairs and being met with my Mother's inevitable argument, I persuaded Rob to stay a little while longer. Promising him that we would just watch the rest of the movie - whatever movie that was, I was a little preoccupied to pay attention while it was playing, if you know what I mean - and I would hold off on my womanly whiles, we snuggled up on the bed for the next couple of hours.

It almost made me forget my Mother was probably going to disown me or kill me, maybe both.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is. Pointless, I know. Love it? Hate it? Think I should be unceremoniously shot for my efforts? Then tell me! Just press the button, go on, you know you want to.

Kat.


End file.
